<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Непонятная деталька by Kamarien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408845">Непонятная деталька</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien'>Kamarien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Art, Humor, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иллюстрация к мини ДайСё "Деталька" .</p>
<p>Нарисовано на русскоязычный конкурс "Фандомная битва 2017" для команды fandom Star Wars 2017</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Непонятная деталька</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Арт, материалы: графика цветными карандашами.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/7/4/2574076/85156347.jpg">Полный размер</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>